


Slap or Kiss

by MonalisaMontauk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Buckys got a crush on a certain blonde guy, But Bucky Doesn't think so, Dancing, Drinking, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, POV Bucky Barnes, Pining Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Slap or Kiss, Spin the Bottle, Winter Soldier hair bucky, mario kart battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonalisaMontauk/pseuds/MonalisaMontauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky heads over to Sam's place for a little get together. After the group has a nice buzz going Tony suggests they play "Spin the bottle" but with a twist. You either have to slap or kiss the person who spun the bottle but the person who the bottle landed on doesn't get a say. The group does. Bucky really hopes he gets to kiss Steve and not the latter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slap or Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote last night after getting inspired by this [Tumblr Post.](http://andasr.tumblr.com/post/129038906036/powai-spin-the-bottle-except-instead-of-kissing)

Bucky is getting ready to head over to Sam’s place. They were going to have at small get together at Sam’s house to start off their last spring break as Seniors in College. Come May they would all be graduating with their respective degrees. Sam’s parents were going away that weekend and they let Sam use the house. As long as he promised to clean up afterwards and everything stayed in place.

Bucky put a little bit more thought into his outfit because he knew Steve Rogers was gonna be there. Dammit if Bucky had not been crushing on Steve all through college. He met him through Sam because they had government and English together Spring semester during their Freshman year. Bucky was smitten with his boyish good looks, charm, beautiful blue eyes with little hints of green in them, and luscious pink kissable lips. Not mention his amazing physique, his broad back makes Bucky want to moan when he sees them, not to mention those ridiculous tight shirts Steve parades around in that show fucking everything. Its so unfair.

Bucky decides to wear a charcoal colored v-neck, nicely fitted dark washed jeans, some new black converse he bought. Before leaving he puts his hair in a small man bun spritzes a little more cologne on himself then puts on his navy bomber jacket and heads to Sam’s place.

When Bucky gets to Sam’s house Natasha is already there with Clint. Natasha hands him a drink when he enters. He greets Sam and Clint. A few minutes later more people arrive. Steve arrives after Darcy and Jane with more drinks. Damn Bucky thinks he looks really good. He’s wearing a white t-shirt, with a navy blue cardigan over it, some black jeans, and worn brown boots.

After a couple of hours the group has a nice buzz going. Its Tony that suggest they play spin the bottle but with a twist.

“Okay guys were going to play Spin the bottle but the person who the bottle lands on either has to kiss or slap the person who spun the bottle.” Tony says. Then with an added smirk, “The person who the bottle lands on doesn’t get a say on the decision. The group does. The person who spun the bottle has to leave and won’t know the groups decision until they get back.”

The group is murmuring with each other. Oh god Bucky thinks this could be a disaster. He looks around the room to see everyone seems to be into the idea. They are all smiling.

“Alright whose in?” Sam asks.

The whole group raises their hand and Bucky does too cause he’s outnumbered. He just hopes he’ll get to kiss and not slap someone. Well a certain someone. The whole group gets in a circle the people playing are Steve, Natasha, Clint, Jane, Darcy, Sam, Tony, Pepper, Sharon, Bucky, Wanda, and Rhodey.

Tony spins the bottle first and it lands on Natasha. He winks at her and goes to hang out in the laundry room while the group makes a decision to slap or kiss. The vote is unanimous Natasha would slap Tony. Wanda goes to tell Tony he can come out now. Tony comes into the room all cocky and sits down on the floor. Natasha scooches towards Tony so she’s in front of him. She licks her plump red lips and leans in so Tony thinks he’s going to get kissed when all of sudden she slaps in him the face. Everyone erupted into giggles.

“I knew it Romanov,” Tony pouts.

Natasha just winks at him and blows him a kiss. Pepper takes her turn it lands on Rhodey they end up kissing.

Clint takes his turn and it lands on Sam. Clint winks and waggles his eyebrows at Sam as he makes his way to the laundry room. The group was back and forth between Sam kissing Clint and slapping him. Personally Bucky wanted to see Sam slap Clint. Majority wanted Sam to kiss Clint. So Clint comes strutting in and sits down on the floor. Sam leans in and smooches Clint.  

Clint smirks at Sam, “I knew you couldn’t resist me Sammy.”

“Call me Sammy one more time and I’ll slap you.” Sam quips.

Clint draws out a heart with his fingers while batting his eyelashes at Sam causing Sam to roll his eyes with a little smile. It ends up going like this Sharon kisses Wanda and Jane slaps Darcy.

Finally its Bucky’s turn and he is trying to remain calm as he spins the bottle. He wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans as the bottle keeps on spinning. Praying to god it didn’t land on Tony because he’s pretty sure they make him kiss him. Finally the bottle stops and Bucky stomach does somersaults, it landed on Steve Rogers. Oh god Bucky thinks this could be a good thing or a bad thing. He really hopes for a good thing.

“Beat it Barnes,” Natasha says with a wicked smile.

Bucky gets up slowly and heads to the laundry room. He paces in the tiny room wondering what the group is deciding. This is such torture Bucky bemoans. He keeps raking his fingers through his hair nervously. Bucky hopes to god Natasha has mercy on him and decides to let Steve kiss Bucky. After what seems like a million hours they finally tell him he can come out.

He arrives in the living room and everyone is sitting down with poker faces. No one is giving him a hint at what they decided. He licks his lips and sits down he looks expectantly at Steve, but Steve isn’t making eye contact with him.

“Alright gentlemen lets do this.” Natasha says a little too happily.

Bucky exhales deeply and awaits his reward.

Steve looks at Bucky and mouths, “I’m Sorry” before slapping him in the face. Everyone erupts into laughter. All Bucky can think is he has shitty friends as he rubs his left cheek. He can’t help but think Steve looks remorseful but that might be wishful thinking.

“Alright I’m bored. LETS DANCE!” Tony shouts. Darcy sets up her phone with the speakers and _Tiesto Wasted_ starts playing. Causing everyone to cheer and start dancing with each other. Bucky heads to the kitchen to pour himself a much needed drink. His buzz was wearing off. He is followed by Natasha. He is making himself a jack and coke as Natasha pours herself some Vodka.

“You suck.” Bucky says.

Natasha rolls her eyes, “Not to you James.”

Bucky makes an eww face.

“C’mon James did you want your first kiss with Steve to be in front of everyone?” Natasha asks.

Bucky mumbles, “No.”

“I have to tell you James he didn’t seem all that thrilled with having too slap you. Its like it pained him to do it.”Natasha says with smirk.

“What?” Bucky asks confused.

 “He made not have voiced his opinion but it was all over his face when the group decided on it. Think about it James. It might not be a one-sided attraction.” Natasha says as she leaves an opened mouth Bucky behind.

Thinking about what Natasha said Bucky guzzles down his jack and coke quickly before making himself another one. Once he feels more loose he heads to the living room to dance with Natasha and Clint. He notices Steve sitting on the sofa talking to Wanda. He’s never been much of a dancer Bucky noticed. After some dancing they play a couple of rounds of Mario Kart before Bucky calls it a night. Most of the group is staying over a Sam’s house, but Bucky promised he help his dad with some chores the next morning. He says his goodbyes to everyone and starts walking home on this chilly April night. Bucky is about two houses down from Sam’s when he hears a familiar voice calling him. He turns around and sees Steve jogging towards him.

“Hey Steve. Whats up?” Bucky asks with a small smile.

Steve wets his pink lips and pulls Bucky into a kiss. Steve has his two big hands on Bucky’s face and he’s about to place his hands on Steve’s waist, when all too quickly the kiss ends. Leaving Bucky to look at Steve with a stunned expression.

Steve gives Bucky a chuckle before nervously raking his fingers through his short blonde hair, “I’ve been wanting to do that for awhile.”

“You have?” Bucky says with a deer in the headlights look. Oh my god is this really happening. Steve likes you back. He likes me likes me. Not as a friend. Holy crap. Natasha was right. Son of a bitch.

“Yeah. I didn’t want to slap you, but Majority rules.” Steve says with a tiny shrug. Then with a puppy dog expression,“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize Steve. You didn’t have any say in the matter.” Bucky says with an encouraging smile he takes Steve hand in his and rubs his knuckles.

Steve looks at Bucky with a shy smile. 

“You wanna go on a date with me on Sunday?” Bucky asks bravely.

Steve nods and says, “I would really like that.”

“Cool. I’ll pick you up at 6. Your staying with Sam right?”

Steve gives him a boyish grin, “Yeah. That sounds great. Goodnight Buck.”

“Night. Steve.” Bucky says.

Bucky can’t help it he leans in and kisses Steve again this time its not as sweet and chaste as the first one. Its filled with hope and promise of what is to come. The kiss leaves Steve looking dazed and dopey.

 “Six o’clock Stevie.” Bucky says with a wink.  

Steve gives Bucky a thumbs up and recites, “Six o’clock.”

Steve gives Bucky one final wave before he starts walking back to Sam’s. Bucky watches as Steve walk back to Sam’s house. He can’t help but check out Steve’s butt as he walked. It seems like Steve’s is giving his hips a little more sway and Bucky is appreciative.

Once he sees Steve is inside the house Bucky turns around and does a little dance of joy and gives an unmanly squeal. Bucky walks home with a little more spring in his step because not only does he have a date with Steve Rogers, he got to kiss him. He can’t wait to do it again on Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments mean a lot <3.  
>  


End file.
